Keeping a promise
by Thaliel
Summary: Some changes in Yue's life, and in his heart. My first fic, please RR
1. A heart turns human

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and all its characters are copyrighted to CLAMP. They don't belong to me. (Although I wish Yue would =^-^=)  
  
Copyright: This story was written by me. If you want to do something with it, please ask me. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Keeping a promise  
  
"Promise that you will protect Sakura."  
"I promise".  
  
1.A heart turns human:  
  
Yue had to think. He just needed some time for himself. Distant from the town, where nobody comes to and nobody will disturb him. There he sat and watched the sunset. His thoughts were always circling one single topic: Toya. Sakura´s brother, whom he once had given the promise to protect his sister. He had had no choice that very day. But nevertheless, he never wanted to act against Clow´s will. Fortunenately, this has not been necessary yet. But Yue feared it may be necessary in the future. Should he decide to disappoint Toya? Should he act against his creator? Yue neither wanted the one nor the other possibility.  
  
Steps were coming from somewhere. Yue was shortly before disappearing as he recognized Eriol. "Clow!", he said and kept standing still as if he froze up.  
  
"Yes, it's me and I have come to give you an advice. So listen well." Eriol sat down on the floor and so did Yue.  
  
"Actually,", he began, " I never expected you to have feelings. But you are under the influence of the moon, and the moon mediates strong emotions. I know that you are very confused. But I advise you to allow this emotions, otherwise, you would just lead yourself into misfortune and I don't want that happening to you. From now on, you shall not be bound to me any longer. Be free, you deserved it, Yue."  
  
"But Clow.", Yue replied, clenching his hands to fists," I can't act against you! You have created me."  
  
"I don't expect you to act against me.", Eriol meant, "I just want you not to be dependent from me anymore. All parents have to let their children go one day. You are like my child for me and it is time that I let you go." Yue was silent for a moment, then he said:  
  
"Well, if that is your will."  
  
"I knew you would comprehend.", Eriol said, "Now you are free. Follow your heart, Yue! Cause your heart is just getting human. Discover the beauty of this world and care for those who mean something to you."  
  
"So shall it be!", Yue replied.  
  
Eriol disappeared and left Yue back alone. He had to meet Toya again! He had to tell him what he was feeling for him. 


	2. For whom a heart is beating

11.For who a heart is beating:  
  
Meanwhile, day had turned into night. Sakura looked out of her window, looking at the moon and the stars, who were standing bright and clear at the sky. Seemingly from nowhere, Yue suddenly appeared at the open window.  
  
"Ah!!!!!!", Sakura screamed, "Yue, you almost scared me to death!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you.", Yue apologized. He entered Sakura´s room and looked at her silently.  
  
"What do you want?", Sakura asked.  
  
"I.", Yue began, "I wanted to.", he was not able to finish the sentence, because the door of Sakura´s room suddenly swung open.  
  
"Sakura, is everything.", Touya, who had just entered the room, froze as he looked into Yue´s face. "You, Yue?"  
  
"It is good you have come.", Yue began, "I wanted to talk to you, alone."  
  
After some thinking, Touya asked Yue to follow him into the garden. There, they faced each other without saying anything for a while. Finally, Touya interrupted the silence.  
  
"So, why do you want to talk to me?", he asked.  
  
"I.I.", Yue stammered, "I wanted to.I have to.". Yue´s face suddenly felt terribly hot.  
  
"Yue, you're turning red.", Touya said.  
  
This fact made Yue get even more insecure. But it was no use! Yue had to speak it out!  
  
"Touya, I.", he began, "I have strong feelings for you."  
  
After this sentence, Yue turned his eyes to the ground. He didn't dare to look into Touya´s face any longer.  
  
"Is that really true?", Touya asked and made a step towards Yue. Yue lifted his head again.  
  
"Yes.", he said, "Yes, this is the truth. First, I didn't know what I should do with this emotions, but then I got the advice to follow my heart. And the heart of Yukito, as well as mine feel strongly attracted by you. It is you for who this heart is beating."  
  
While saying this, Yue took Touya´s hand and placed it on his chest, so that Touya could feel his heartbeat. 


	3. Memories of a promise in a heart

III.Memories of a promise in a heart:  
  
After the conversation with Touya, Yue had gone to Yukito´s house. In the bedroom, he changed his form to Yukito. Yue didn't want to confuse Yukito any more. Because of that, he returned to the place where Yukito had been at last.  
  
"Oh, how late it is already!", Yukito wondered, "I should go to bed now."  
  
Yukito had a strange dream that night. In that dream, he was flying to the moon. Having arrived there, he was awaited by a women with long, white hair, blue-gray eyes and a very friendly smile. She started to talk and her voice echoed within his mind.  
  
"Always keep your promises and something good will happen to you."  
  
"What a strange dream.", Yukito wondered as he woke up.  
  
It was a Sunday and so he decided to visit the Kinomotos for a cup of tea and some cake. But on the way to their house, he got a strange feeling.  
  
Sakura and Kero-chan both felt the presence of a magical aura. Sakura hurried outside, followed by Kero-chan. She called for the powers of her wand and then used her mobile phone to call Tomoyo and Syaoran. They all met in Penguin-Park.  
  
"I have been expecting you, Sakura.", said a figure that was standing on the top of the slide. She moved her hand across her face and the darkness, that had been surrounding her, disappeared. She was a tall, thin women with long, black hair and black eyes. Her face was pale and she wore a wide, black gown.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?", Sakura yelled at her.  
  
"My name is Dia and I want the powers, that you posses, for my own."  
  
"Then you must beat me first!", Sakura yelled and chose "The Watery" for her attack.  
  
But Dia just raised her hand and the water rushed back at Sakura, who nearly could avoid it. While transforming "The Watery" back into a card, she didn't recognize that Dia was raising her arms and then shot a black beam at her. She saw the beam heading towards her, but she had no more time to get out of its way. She awaited the hit of the beam every second. But in spite of feeling the pain of the hit, she just heard a moan. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Yue, who had placed himself in front of her.  
  
"Yue,", she said, "what?."  
  
"I promised it.", Yue said.  
  
Meanwhile, Dia had recognized what was happening. But instead of stopping her attack, she strengthened her beam and said:  
  
"How cute, but I can't tolerate any interference."  
  
Through the beam, Dia shot a red light arrow that hit Yue into the left shoulder. He screamed and then fell right into Sakura´s arms.  
  
"Yue! Yue!", tears were coming to her eyes seeing his face, cramped in pain.  
  
"Don't worry about me,", Yue whispered to her, "You.you have to.fight, Ah!", his whole body cramped from the pain.  
  
Yue looked into Sakura´s worried face that was slowly became blurred.  
  
"Yue.", was the last thing he heard before the darkness and coldness enclosed him. 


	4. Luna calls for a heart

1v:Luna calls for a heart:  
  
Yue was not afraid. All was dark around him. He asked himself what would happen to him now. A bright, white light suddenly broke through the darkness and the voice of a woman sounded within his thoughts.  
  
"Come to me.", she said softly.  
  
The light that attracted Yue came from the moon, which was now coming into his sight all purely white and round. As he arrived on the surface of the moon, he was already being awaited. It was the woman Yukito had seen in his dream last night.  
  
"Who are you?", Yue asked.  
  
"I am the one under whose influence you are standing.", she answered, "I am Luna, goddess of the moon."  
  
Yue was confused.  
  
"What do you want from me?", he asked.  
  
"I already said that something good will happen to you if you keep your promises.", the goddess answered. "There is a wish within yourself.", she continued, "And that is the same with Yukito. You want to live your own life, independent from Yukito. And Yukito wants that his life becomes normal like it was once. You have proved yourself by keeping your promise. I can grant you.you both this wish. But you should know that this will be the first and last time that I will do something for you."  
  
"I can get along alone very well.", Yue answered, "But I am very glad that you will grant me my wish. Not because of myself, but for Yukito´s wealth. I don't want to cause him any more trouble."  
  
"Then it may be.", Luna said and place her hand on Yue´s right shoulder.  
  
"You know,", the goddess said, "that the emotions you are having right now won't be the same if this is finished?"  
  
"Yes, I know that.", Yue answered, "But even if my feelings change, they will never completely disappear."  
  
"Alright then.", said Luna and then concentrated.  
  
Yue felt the power of the goddess flowing through him. And he felt Yukito´s consciousness disappearing from his. As the goddess took her hand away, Yue saw Yukito lying besides him on the ground.  
  
"Take him home.", the goddess asked him.  
  
Yue nodded, took Yukito into his arms and made his way back to earth on a beam of moonlight. 


	5. Reunited hearts

v. Reunited hearts:  
  
As Yue arrived at the place where shortly before the fight against Dia had taken place, Sakura was the first who recognized his return.  
  
"Yue!", she cried happily and ran towards him.  
  
Then she saw Yukito in his arms.  
  
"Yukito, but how.What happened?", she asked confused.  
  
"I'll tell you later.", Yue answered,  
  
"Now he has to get into his bed."  
  
On the way to Yukito´s house, Yue asked how Sakura managed it to defeat Dia.  
  
"I was really angry.", Sakura said,  
  
"That made me get an idea. First, I used "Erase" to disappear. Then, I Appeared again, behind her and then used "Arrow". I had no other possibility than to kill her."  
  
Sakura reached into Yukito´s pocket, took out his door key and unlocked the door. After they had entered, Sakura took the key out of the lock, closed the door and put the key on a table in Yukito´s bedroom. While Yukito was sleeping and Yue was having an eye on him, Sakura phoned her brother. As Touya heard what was going on, he said he would be right over. Sakura came back to the bedroom and set down on a chair.  
  
"I was really afraid when you suddenly disappeared.", she said,  
  
"Where have you been and what happened?"  
  
Yue leant back and started to tell her everything. When he had finished, the doorbell rang. Touya entered and froze for a second as he recognized that Yukito and Yue were both in there.  
  
"How is this possible?", he asked.  
  
"Yukito and I are now able to live an independent life.", Yue explained.  
  
"But,", he continued,  
  
"By this, my feelings changed somehow. I don't mean that my affection to you is nit there anymore, but now, I would be already satisfied if I would have a good friend in you. This would also be the best for Yukito, because his heart has chosen you even before mine did."  
  
"Yes.", Touya said,  
  
"I also think that."  
  
A silent moan interrupted their conversation. Slowly, Yukito opened his eyes.  
  
"Hi everyone!", he said.  
  
"Are you alright?", Touya asked worried.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine.", Yukito answered,  
  
"This whole thing just made me pretty tired."  
  
"I'm very happy that all is well now.", Sakura said.  
  
Then, she turned to Yue.  
  
"Where do you want to go now?", she asked him.  
  
"What do you mean?", Yue asked.  
  
"Well, now that you live your own life, you need a place to live.", Sakura explained.  
  
"I haven't thought about that yet.", Yue answered,  
  
"But I want to stay near you."  
  
"Well,", Sakura said, "we still have a free bedroom. I would appreciate it I you would live with us. Tousa-san and Onii-chan wouldn't have anything against it, I think."  
  
"But I don't want to cause you any trouble.", Yue said.  
  
"You won't.", Sakura explained to him.  
  
Yue thought for a moment, then he said:  
  
"Okay then. I agree with your proposal."  
  
Before Sakura left Yue alone in his new bedroom, she said:  
  
"I'm really happy that everything is alright with you. I was really worried that you may not come back."  
  
"I am here to protect you.", Yue said, "I will always be there for you."  
  
"I promise."  
  
AN: This was the first fic I have ever written, so please forgive some of the typical beginner's mistakes. And this is not the end, but just the beginning. 


End file.
